


20 Things that I Learned on the Tardis. By Rory Williams

by szm



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(moved from lj)</p><p>Written on the train one weekend. No major spoilers, but maybe general ones up to and including 'A Good Man Goes to War'</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Things that I Learned on the Tardis. By Rory Williams

1) Running is always a good idea. The best idea would probably be to run in the opposite direction to the Doctor. He will always run towards the monsters.

2) Amy will always run after the Doctor.

3) I will always run after Amy.

4) Although this sounds stupid, it usually works out for the best.

5) Some monsters aren’t all that bad. 

6) Some monsters are worse.

7) Mum was right. Tea really does cure all ills

8) The Doctor has the self-preservation skills of a lemming. A suicidal lemming. Not just the aforementioned ‘running towards the monsters’, everything. Buttons marked ‘do not push’, ignoring when he’s ill, calling the man holding the ray gun a moron…

9) The Doctor does get sick. And when he gets sick he gets cranky. Worse even than Amy. I didn’t think that was possible.

10) Amy is in her mid-twenties. The Doctor is in his mid-nine hundreds. Together they are five.

11) The Doctor will refer to incidents in terms like, ‘the one with the sexy-fish-vampires’. Pointing out that they were actually ‘ _killer_ -fish-vampires-with-really-huge-teeth’ will just get me a vaguely hurt look. Then I’ll feel bad for mentioning it.

12) The TARDIS is alive. The least you can do is wipe your feet before you go in.

13) 2000 years is a really long time. Really.

14) The Knights Templar knew the best dirty jokes.

15) If you don’t want to look ridiculous, don’t let the Doctor pick your clothes.

16) Sometimes it’s best to look ridiculous.

17) Don’t ask River questions. If you’re unlucky she’ll give you answers. If your   
_really_ unlucky she’ll draw you a picture. Nine times out of ten, I don’t want to know.

18) No, _really_ , I don’t. I don’t want to be reduced to sticking my fingers in my ears and humming. Again.

19) Family is a far more complicated concept than I ever gave it credit for.

20) I wouldn’t change my family for the world. Doctor included.


End file.
